Fooled
by Ewis
Summary: "J'étais censé être le mec qui s'en foutait de tout, et non celui qui perdait tous ses moyens dés que la sale tronche de McCormick traînait pas loin. Ça devait pas aller aussi loin, c'était pour déconner et... J'étais maintenant foutu. Mais foutu pour foutu, autant continuer à creuser jusqu'à mettre mes mains un peu plus profondément dans la merde."


Hola !

C'est la première fois que je me lance dans l'exercice d'écrire à la première personne du singulier donc voilà, tout avis est bon à prendre.

Je suis consciente que beaucoup de mots se répètent mais c'est fait exprès pour ce coup-là. Si vous êtes le genre de personne que ça insupporte, je ne peux que vous conseiller de passer votre chemin voilà voilà :)

J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira et bonne lecture !

* * *

J'étais censé être le mec qui s'en foutait de tout, et non celui qui perdait tous ses moyens dés que la sale tronche de McCormick traînait pas loin. Ça devait pas aller aussi loin, c'était pour déconner et... J'étais maintenant foutu. Mais foutu pour foutu, autant continuer à creuser jusqu'à mettre mes mains un peu plus profondément dans la merde.

Sincèrement, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. C'était pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude de côtoyer McCormick depuis qu'on était gosse. Notre relation avait toujours été... bizarre. Parce que je passais le plus clair de mon temps à en foutre plein la gueule aux abrutis qui lui servaient d'amis alors qu'avec lui, c'était différent. Il était différent d'eux, vraiment. Dés le départ, c'était le seul qui m'attirait un minimum de sympathie sans pour autant que ce soit le « grand amour » entre nous. C'était pas mon pote, c'était pas comme avec Clyde ou Token. Y avait rien qui pouvait nous définir en fait, mais je l'aimais bien. Disons que sa compagnie ne m'était pas insupportable. Voilà.

Et McCormick était drôle, à sa façon. Il arrivait quelques fois à me faire rire avec ses conneries et ça tenait du miracle parce que pour tout vous dire, j'étais sûrement le mec le plus antipathique dans cette ville de merde. C'était en tout cas ce que disait la réputation qui me collait à la peau depuis la primaire. Craig Tucker le tracassé qu'il faudrait enfermé parce que « _oh mon dieu, on ne sait pas de quoi est capable de garçon !_ ». Je me trouvais pourtant sain d'esprit si on mettait de mon côté mon obsession pour mon cochon d'inde, Stripe. D'accord, je devais avouer que j'avais une certaine tendance à aimer sortir mes poings pour rien et à m'acharner sur les gens qui me semblaient faibles d'esprit mais c'était une occupation comme une autre, bordel. Ah oui, j'avais aussi la fâcheuse tendance (comme diraient mes parents qui m'ont éduqué de cette manière) de parler trop vulgairement. Mais j'étais comme ça, et je comptais pas changer pour les têtes de cons qui peuplaient South Park.

Mais revenons en au sujet principal. Celui qui arrivait à me rendre dingue avec un simple regard. Oui, je parlais bien de ce putain de Kenny McCormick. Un soir, il m'avait invité chez lui et comme un con, j'y étais allé. J'avais senti dés le départ que quelque clochait chez moi, parce que je me sentais bien avec McCormick. Plus qu'avec mes meilleurs potes en tout cas. Et quand il souriait, j'avais envie de sourire. Je me donnais l'impression d'être un gros niais, d'être une autre personne parce que Craig Tucker n'aurait jamais fait ça, jusqu'à même me demander si j'avais pas échangé de personnalité avec ma conne de sœur. Mais non. C'était bien moi, Craig Tucker, le type soit disant insensible qui perdait les pédale à cause d'un blondinet qui se prenait pour un super-héros à ses heures perdues.

C'était pas la première fois qu'on se retrouvait rien que tous les deux parce qu'on se rejoignait souvent pendant les pauses au lycée pour fumer notre clope ensembles. C'était une sorte de rituel entre nous depuis maintenant trois ans. On parlait, on déconnait, on s'engueulait même quelques fois mais le lendemain, ça nous empêchait pas de se rejoindre à nouveau comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'on se retrouvait ensemble chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Je vais essayer d'être le plus sincère possible, ok ? Ouais, j'avais passé au moins une trentaine de minutes devant mon miroir à essayer de paraître présentable parce que dans un coin de ma tête je me disais « pourquoi pas ». Pourquoi pas. Putain, quel con j'avais été à me lancer à l'aveuglette alors que mon cerveau me hurlait de fuir avant qu'il soit trop tard. Je comprenais pas trop ce que ça voulait dire, pourquoi je me sentais comme ça, à vouloir faire demi-tour sur le chemin jusqu'à sa maison. Toujours se fier à sa première impression, toujours. C'était en tout cas ce que j'avais retenu de toute cette foutue connerie.

Il m'avait tendu une bière et on était monté dans sa chambre. McCormick était couché sur son lit et je me tenais à ses côtés, essayant de me donner un air cool (ouais, moi, Craig Tucker) sauf que ça marchait pas du tout. Je disais plus de connerie qu'autre chose et McCormick riait alors je continuais.

Puis son visage s'était penché vers le mien et c'était là que j'avais vraiment commencé à paniquer. Pourtant, lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, je me sentais juste putain de bien. Et on s'embrassait. On s'embrassait encore.

Je voulais le sentir plus proche de moi et on se retrouva bien vite sans nos tee-shirts respectifs et ses lèvres parcoururent chaque parcelle de ma peau et...

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée ? » Je me rappelais avoir balancer ça en le repoussant et il m'avait répondu que c'était à moi de voir. Sauf que c'était déjà tout vu et alors qu'il allait se fumer une énième clope, ce fût à mon tour de prendre son visage entre mes mains pour capturer sa bouche de la mienne.

« J'vois vraiment pas ce que tu me trouves. » C'était encore une fois sortie tout seul et McCormick avait relevé sa tête vers moi pour me sourire avant de continuer à s'aventurer sur mon corps.

J'avais eu du mal à me rendre compte que ce qui se passait était bien réel, que McCormick avait foutu sa langue dans ma bouche et autre part aussi d'ailleurs, et que j'étais dans son lit en train de le laisser me toucher comme il le voulait.

Je le sentais durcir contre moi, et bordel, ça m'avait tellement excité que j'avais été à deux doigts de le dégager d'un coup de pied pour partir en courant. C'était pas normal l'effet qu'il me faisait. Jamais, jusqu'à ce soir-là, j'avais ressenti quoi que ce soit de semblable.

Il avait voulu plus. Moi aussi. Pourtant, dans un coin de ma tête, il y avait toujours cette petite voix qui me disait qu'il était encore temps pour moi de partir parce que c'était McCormick et que McCormick jouait. Rien à espérer de ce type, c'était pourtant clair. Mais j'avais pas pu m'empêcher de penser que peut-être qu'il m'aimait bien au fond, au moins un petit peu... assez pour avoir envie de moi. Je me rendais à peine compte maintenant d'à quel point j'avais été con de croire que McCormick pouvait me trouver quoi que ce soit de différent des autres qu'il s'était tapé.

Alors je l'avais laissé me baiser. Ça avait été désagréable et j'avais eu mal mais je m'en foutais parce que c'était McCormick. Et puis merde, fallait bien y passer un jour n'est ce pas ? Et c'était mon jour. Puis j'en avais eu envie alors c'était pas comme si...

Le lendemain, il m'avait rejoint comme d'habitude à la pause clope. Il m'avait demandé si j'allais bien. Comme s'il en avait eu quelque chose à foutre... Pourtant, je me rappelais avoir été plutôt content qu'il me demande ça parce que je pensais toujours qu'il avait un minimum d'intérêt pour moi.

J'étais tombé bas. Très bas. Moi, Craig Tucker, passais maintenant mon temps à me prendre la tête pour quelqu'un, à essayer d'interpréter chacun des gestes de McCormick comme il me plaisait au lieu de frapper Butters ou Tweek. Ouais, j'étais persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose avec McCormick. Pas de l'amour, non j'aurais pas osé aller jusque-là. Mais quand même un petit truc qui faisait que...

« J'veux pas être un vide couille, McCormick. » On était en train de fumer quand je lui avais dit ça, une semaine environ après ce qui s'était passé entre lui et moi. Il avait haussé un sourcil, l'air étonné de mes paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Il m'avait répondu ça comme ça avec son espèce de petit sourire moqueur insupportable.

Alors je lui avais répondu que je voulais pas être le type qu'il appelait dés qu'il voulait baiser et il a rit avant de s'arrêter d'un coup en voyant que j'étais sérieux.

« J'suis désolé Tucker, tu pensais qu'on était genre en couple ou quoi ?

- Joue pas avec les mots, enfoiré. J'voulais juste dire que... »

Et j'avais pas pu continuer parce que je me sentais comme la pire des merdes. Heureusement, McCormick avait coupé court à la conversation :

« Je pensais que c'était clair entre nous Tucker, que c'était juste comme ça hein. C'était juste comme ça, non ?

- Ouais... Ouais. »

Et il m'avait tapé sur l'épaule en ricanant, me disant que je l'avais fait flippé. Je m'étais retrouvé seul avec une envie de chialer que j'avais eu du mal à réprimer avant de retourner en cours. Mais non, il était hors de question de montrer que j'étais rien d'autre qu'un abruti qui était tombé dans le piège McCormick, comme d'autres avant moi et comme d'autres après moi aussi. McCormick s'était amusé et je pensais au début que je déconnais aussi jusqu'à ce que la réalité me retombe dessus en plein dans la face. Et sincèrement, ça avait plutôt fait mal. Parce que j'avais beau me répéter que je m'en foutais pour essayer de m'en persuader, je mentais comme un fou en espérant me débarrasser de ce que je ressentais.

Depuis ces derniers mots échangés, je ne squattais plus avec McCormick pendant les pauses. Je m'en sentais incapable. Et pourtant, même si je faisais tout pour l'éviter, c'était de pire en pire. Je m'enfonçais dans une merde pas possible jusqu'à ne plus réussir à m'en tirer. Tweek prenait tout à la place de McCormick. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour oublier durant quelques secondes que j'étais tombé amoureux comme un con. C'était pas censé m'arriver, c'était pas dans mon programme. Mais c'était pas moi qui avait décidé. Et maintenant, je regrettais. Je regrettais d'avoir cru que j'étais assez fort pour ne jamais connaître ce sentiment de déchirement, de rejet, de... toute cette connerie qui n'arrivait qu'aux autres.

C'était tombé sur ma gueule mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Et tous les jours, à chaque poings que recevait Tweek dans sa tronche, je me demandais quand est-ce que ça finirait enfin, que ça me passerait. Fallait pourtant bien que je me rende à l'évidence, j'étais foutu et taper sur un mec qui avait rien demandé n'arrangeait en rien mon cas.

Mais je continuais. Parce que Tweek se taisait et me laisser faire. Et ce n'était plus moi la merde quand on était tous les deux, mais lui.


End file.
